No Strings Attached
by lamentomori
Summary: No strings attached sex should remain just that, but when Steve's for the night partner gets a job in his office strings start forming. Warnings: Slash (Stone Cold Steve Austin/Dean Ambrose), Mild Slash (Stone Cold Steve Austin/Dean Ambrose/CM Punk) Smut, Mild Profanity, AU.
1. DTF

_Warnings: Slash (Stone Cold Steve Austin/Dean Ambrose), Smut, Mild Profanity._

* * *

It was an odd mix of boredom, and desperation that had Steve first making an account in the first place. He'd moved to this city for work, and unlike back home, he knew no one. His new job wasn't bad, frustrating at first, but he settled in. It didn't hurt that when he started another new guy started too, but he'd not been as clueless as Steve. He, as a native, knew the city, for him this was a home-coming rather than being shunted somewhere new and exciting. Steve had tried to get into the scene here, but he'd discovered that it was lousy with twinks, and femmes. He's got nothing against flashy, pretty boys, but they're not what Steve's looking for in a partner. They're fun for a night, but anything longer than that they're troublesome, and he'll be damned if they don't all just lie there and take it. He prefers a partner, even one who's only in it for the night, to be more _energetic_. This is how he ended up downloading, and joining, one of those dating apps. He only looks at it when he's desperate for a fuck, because he knows he's not going to find a long term anything there.

Long term, he's got his sights set on the other new start, but actually getting the charming Mr Brooks to talk about himself for more than five minutes is like pulling teeth. They've been working together for the last three months, and so far Steve knows that Phil lives with his best friend, the thankfully straight struggling comedian who's actually fairly funny, has a pet dog, and _really_ missed Chicago so came back home at the first chance he got. Going on the long term front is slow, and Steve's a man with needs that sometimes good old righty just isn't capable of meeting. That's where the _dating_ app comes in. Dating is used in the loosest sense in this case. It's definitely not full of eligible bachelors looking for romance. It's nothing but guys looking for sex, which is not exactly what he's looking for tonight. Really, he's just bored, and frustrated with another day of not actually _asking_ Phil on a date, or even just out somewhere. He dropped a few hints, but as ever it seems Phil is either oblivious, or not very good at saying he's not interested. Steve should probably just get his act together, and ask him, but that would require fucking up the hard work he's put into being Phil's friend, so it was a day of being friendly, hoping Phil would take one of the numerable subtle hints Steve threw his way.

 _u looking? - 08.23pm_

The message comes from some profile Steve is pretty sure he's not visited. Out of habit he taps the picture. He's not certain if he is _looking_ , but the guy in the profile picture isn't bad looking, and it's always nice to at least talk to an attractive young man.

 _Not even a hello?- 08:25pm_

It's not the most leading, or telling response, if anything it's a little embarrassingly coy for Steve. He's not given to being coy, but it's sent now so he'll so what this guy makes of it.

 _hello wastes time. I'm looking, & I've only got a short window for hosting. - 08:26pm_

Steve considers the message, and goes back to the profile picture, then through some of the others there. He's really not a _bad_ looking guy, one night with this guy might be fun.

 _I can host if you want to travel... What you into? - 08:29pm_

 _vers, u top? - 08:29pm_

 _Yeah. You wanna meet at my place or a bar? - 08:30pm_

 _bar – 08:30pm_

The next message is the address of a bar that's surprisingly close to Steve's place. Close enough to not change his mind, because there's not time to think about it. He checks his drawer, making sure that there are condoms, and lube in the there. He takes a glance around the apartment, making sure it looks presentable. He pulls on his coat, spares a last look around his place, then slinks out the door.

 _Hey Steveo! - Phil Brooks 08:42pm_

The message from Phil is a surprise, and Steve almost turns back home to just message Phil for the rest of the night. Steve debates what to say in response to Phil's message so long, that another arrives before he can send the simple _hi_ he'd typed.

 _Colt's doing a set on Thursday, and as you enjoyed the last one he did I was wondering if you wanted to come see him again. - Phil Brooks 08:44pm_

 _With me... - Phil Brooks 08:44pm_

 _Kind of like on a date... Sort of... I mean if you don't want it to be a date I'll 100% understand, but don't let me asking to make it a date change your mind, I mean it totally doesn't need to be a date, it can be just us going out as friends, totally does not need to be a date. - Phil Brooks 08:46pm_

 _Phil! - sent 08:46pm_

 _It's a date. ;) - sent 08:47pm_

 _I will completely understand you not being interested, so just friends is a-okay! - Phil Brooks 08:47pm_

 _What? -Phil Brooks 08:48pm_

 _I mean great! It's at the same place as last time, you remember? I'll meet you there at like 7? - Phil Brooks 08:49pm_

 _I'll be there. - sent 08:50pm_

He stashes his phone into his pocket, a strange bounce in his step. A date with Phil is what he's been angling for since he first found out Phil was gay, and now he has a date. A date, and being offered hookup all in one day, for Steve it feels like some curiously benevolent god is smiling down upon him.

He arrives at the bar quickly, casting around to try to spot the guy from the app. It's not too difficult, after nine on a Tuesday isn't exactly the busiest time of the week. He's better looking in person. A little taller than Steve, slender, all tousled messy hair, tight jeans hugging his thighs, and a beer in his hand. Steve goes over to him, and takes a sit on the stool beside him. Steve orders himself a beer, and the guy smiles over at him.

"The name's Dean." He sticks his hand out, and Steve shakes it simply because it'd be the polite thing to do.

"Steve." He smiles, getting a lazy smirk back from Dean. He's not sure if he should bother with small talk. They both know why they're here, this is a quick drink before they get down to business.

"Right." Dean nods, drinking from his beer. "You're not form around here?"

"Texas... That's not a _local_ accent you've got there, either." Steve wonders how fast he should go with this beer. Awkward conversation is never fun, but it will be necessary if they hang out in this bar for too much longer.

"Nah, I'm not a local boy." Dean nods, and downs the last of his beer. "You wanna get this wagon rolling, cowboy?" He smirks, slipping from his stool. Steve's not finished a beer this fast since college, he's just as eager to get this show on the road.

Once they're in his apartment, Dean wastes no time, and shedding his coat, and kicking off his shoes, although Steve doesn't either. Clearly, Dean's as experienced when it comes to hookups as Steve is, so there'll be no time wasted in pleasantries.

"This way." Steve starts kissing Dean, and backing him towards the bedroom. His hands slip under Dean's shirt, pushing it up, and then pulling it over his head when they enter the room. Dean strips his pants off, revealing a lack of underwear, and flops back on the bed.

"Lube?" He asks, watching Steve with a lazy smirk on his lips, one hand around his cock, jacking it slowly.

"Drawer beside the bed. Grab a condom too, would you?" Steve removes his own shirt, and then tugs off his pants and boxers.

"Yeah, yeah." Dean tosses a condom at Steve, and pops the lube bottle open. He coats two of his fingers, and slides one into himself. "Get it up, and I'll handle this." Dean tosses the lube to Steve, and starts gently fucking his ass with that one finger. Steve takes a seat on the edge of the bed, his eyes focussed on where Dean's finger breaches his ass. He watches that one digit sliding in and out, wriggling from side to side, trying to pry Dean's hole open faster. The second finger is added quickly, and Dean's back arches off the bed, his hips thrusting into the air.

"You look fucking good like this." Steve reaches out, and runs his hand down one of Dean's thighs, earning a mix of a laugh, and a moan.

"I look fucking good no matter what." He meets Steve's eyes easily, confidence exuding from him. "I'm ready. How bout you, cowboy?" Steve rolls his eyes at what he's going to assume is Dean's attempt at a pet-name.

"I ain't no cowboy." Steve rolls the condom down his hard cock, and coats it in lube. He positions himself between Dean's thighs, and lines up with his hole. "You ready?"

"Already said I was, cowboy." Dean smirks, and Steve thrusts into him without warning. The shivering moan he gives is satisfyingly delicate sounding, and Steve sets a punishingly hard pace, getting more of those deliciously soft moans from Dean. He leans down for a kiss, feeling Dean's hands digging into his shoulders, and his heels into the small of Steve's back. "Harder, cowboy." Dean pants when he breaks the kiss, his body arching into Steve's. Steve pulls out, and flops onto his back.

"Why don't you do the riding?" Steve strokes his cock lazily, watching Dean pull himself back together enough to change positions.

"You're the cowboy." He mutters, taking a hold of Steve's cock, and easing down it. "But I suppose I can take over on that front." He grins, and starts moving. It's slow at first, his tight body squeezing Steve's cock as he moves at this tantalisingly slow pace, but he gathers speed, until he's all but bouncing on Steve's cock. Dean's head is thrown back, his throat bared, hoarse moans escaping him every so often. Steve shifts, and takes a hold of his hips, guiding his movements, pulling him down more firmly, making his movements a little slower, but driving his cock into Dean's pliant hole more deeply.

"Touch yourself." Steve nods towards Dean's hard cock, his movements making it slap against Dean's stomach, leaving a little smear of pre-cum on his defined abs. Dean's eyes crack open, a slither of blue, contrasting sharply with his flushed cheeks. He wraps one hand around his cock, and starts jacking himself off, his palm rubbing over the head every so often. His moans increase in frequency, his movements becoming a little more erratic, meaning Steve has to work harder to keep Dean's ride smooth.

"Gonna cum." Dean manages to grind out as he starts milking his release from his cock. His cum splatters onto Steve's stomach in a few spurts, and Dean seems to go boneless with it. Steve wraps his arms around Dean's waist, holding him tight to his chest, and starts thrusting up into him firmly. One, two, three more thrusts, and Steve's cumming into the condom. Dean lifts himself from Steve's cock wearily, and flops onto his back. Steve pulls the condom off, knots it, and tosses it into the trash can near his bed. There's a moment of silence between them that lasts until Steve can't take it anymore.

"So..." He hadn't thought about what to say, he just wanted to break the silence, and now that it's been broken, Dean turns to him with a grin.

"Well, thanks for the ride, cowboy." Dean chuckles as he gets off the bed, and stretches. "I'll get going, but feel free to message me again. It won't be my first rodeo, so we can go longer." He starts pulling on his clothes. Steve sits up, and rubs a hand over his face. He pulls his boxers back on. "I know my way to the door." Dean mutters, as he leaves the bedroom, and wanders over to where he'd kicked his shoes.

"I'm a Southern gentleman, I'll show you to the door, Dean." Steve chuckles, getting a dismissive snort from Dean. He pulls his coat on, and waits by Steve's front door, the lazy smirk from the bar back on his lips. "I might send you a message sometime." Steve offers as he pulls it open.

"You do that, cowboy." Dean presses a quick kiss to Steve's cheek, and leaves. Steve heads to the shower, and considers changing the bed sheets, but decides against it. It's late, and he's working in the morning, so showering, then heading to sleep seems like the most sensible thing to do.

"You seem especially cheery this morning." Phil doesn't look up from his work when Steve gets into the office, but Steve supposes the jaunty little tune he's whistling gives away his good mood.

"Hmm, I am." Steve leans against Phil's desk, and very deliberately sets the coffee he'd bought on his way to the office down in front of him.

"What's this" Phil looks up from the papers he's pouring over, a smile playing around the corners of his mouth.

"A little morning pick-me-up." Steve grins, and heads for his own desk. The desk closest to the window, Phil's is closest to the door, and between them there is what is loving referred to as the trash heap. A desk that is covered in all the random snippets, and papers that _might_ be useful but aren't at the moment. "Where's the trash heap?" The third desk in the office is cleared, which is both unexpected and confusing.

"They hired another reporter." Phil's turned back to what he was reading, and Steve frowns at the now clear desk. "The stuffs in boxes near the filing cabinets, and I quote, where this fucking fire hazard is _supposed_ to go." Phil's impression of their boss is pretty impressive, and Steve barks a laugh at it.

"So where is this new reporter?" Steve boots up his computer, intending on starting writing up the think piece he's been fobbed off with this week.

"No idea. Stopped in like an hour ago, said hi, and left." Phil's definitely distracted by whatever he's working on, so Steve falls silent, starting to type.

"So... Fancy seeing you again." Steve looks up at the familiar voice, meeting the familiar lazy smirk, the familiar eyes, the familiar tousled hair of the guy from last night. He can't find his voice, and he glances around the tiny office, utterly relieved to see Phil's desk empty.

"What are you doing here?" Steve grinds out, hoping Phil's gone following a lead rather than just in the bathroom or getting more coffee.

"That's not a friendly way to greet your new colleague, Steve." Dean laughs, and sits down behind his desk. "So... We-"

"Hello again." Phil returns from wherever he was, interrupting Dean, earning an odd look from him, a look Steve's seen before, a look he's sure he's directed at Phil many times before. "So, Dean this is Steve, Steve this is Dean." Phil sits back down behind his desk, and starts typing, thankfully oblivious to the tension in the room.

"Yeah... We've met." Dean smiles over Phil, then turns with a broad grin to Steve. "Haven't we, Steve?" Steve nod awkwardly, and clears his throat.

"Yeah, we met." Phil makes a vague _uh-huh_ , his attention clearly on his work. Steve stands, needing out of the office before this gets more awkward. "I'm gonna head for a coffee, the usual?" He rests his hip against Phil's desk, getting a distracted nod in response.

"I'll have a venti americano." Dean says, his tone uncomfortably low and teasing. "I like my coffee like I like my men, _big_ and American, cowboy."

* * *

 _Hello! So this is scheduled for a few more chapters, so hopefully if you've made it to the end you enjoyed it. If you did, please do let me know by reviewing, every little word makes my day, and keeps me motivated._


	2. ILYK

_Warnings: Slash (Stone Cold Steve Austin/Dean Ambrose), Smut, Mild Profanity, AU._

* * *

Escaping the office isn't one of Steve's proudest moments, but he needed to get away before Dean made some kind of comment that was too hard to explain away to Phil. He's worked hard on getting as far as he has with Phil, and he doesn't need a one night stand messing it up. Dean seems _interesting_ , and whilst Steve wouldn't object to spending another night or two with him, Dean's not the guy Steve's got his eye on. Dean's the kind of guy who's fun for a fling; Phil's the kind of guy who's in it for the long haul. Steve can picture making a life with Phil, he can imagine walking his little dog, he can picture them sitting down to dinner after a long day in the office, he can see them cuddling up on the couch, or taking long walks on the beach. Dean doesn't seem like the sort for any of those things. Dean seems like he'd blow you in a public bathroom for kicks, or have sex in the changing room at a store just because it's there and he can. A few years ago, Dean would be everything Steve wanted, but now all he wants is someone to _have_. He can't picture anyone _having_ Dean; he's too young, and too free. Phil seems like he needs someone to take care of him, and Steve intends to make that someone himself.

"Steve, I need to shoot off, and I won't be in tomorrow, but we're still on for tomorrow night, right?"

"Seven o'clock." Steve hands Phil's usual coffee to him, and glances around the office. "Where's the new boy?"

"Boss wanted to see him again. So, I'll meet you at the club right?" Phil's holding the cup carefully, and Steve's trying hard to not think about Phil's fingers wrapped around his cock. For a man so tall, and solidly built, Phil has _delicate_ fingers, long, thin, almost spindly. Steve has imagined those fingers around his dick more than once.

"Unless you wanna grab something to eat first." Steve smiles, and is mildly disappointed when Phil shakes his head.

"I'm actually doubling down on this, so I can't." He laughs softly, and takes a careful sip of his coffee. "I'm doing one of those long pieces on one of the comics on the bill."

"That's where you're going?" Steve steps a little closer, invading Phil's personal space just a little.

"Yup." He nods his head quickly, not backing up, in fact it seems like he moves a little closer to Steve. "So, seven?"

"Ooo? What's happening at seven?" Dean returns, and braces his arm on the doorframe behind Phil, effectively blocking him in the doorway between Steve and Dean.

"Uh..." Phil shifts uncomfortably, and Steve steps back, giving him a little more room. "Steve and I are going to a comedy club."

"A date?" Dean smirks, and before Steve can confirm it is, Phil's laughing nervously and saying no.

"I'm doing a piece on one of the stand-ups, and Steve likes comedy, right?" Phil turns to him with a smile, and Steve's fighting the urge to correct Phil's _no_. This is a date, and Steve has the terrible feeling he knows what Phil's about to say next. "It's tomorrow night at seven, if you'd like to come?"

"Sure... I'm sure cowboy can show me the way." The smile on Dean's face is sly, and almost indulgent. "You're leaving? It's only just after lunch... Half day?" Dean's slinked a little closer to Phil, his attention totally on him.

"I'm still working... It's one of those long pieces." Phil's phone chimes, and he pulls it out of his pocket. The message makes him pull a face that has Steve fighting a smile. Phil can be incredibly cute without ever meaning to be. "I gotta run, so I'll see you both tomorrow?" Phil takes a hurried sip of his coffee, and squeezes past Dean.

"Tomorrow at seven, Phil." Steve confirms, and holds Dean's coffee out to him. "Have fun with your comic." Phil nods, and hurries off up the corridor, his phone to his ear.

"So... I'm gonna guess I just crashed what was a date. Sorry, cowboy." Dean takes his coffee with a grin, and heads to his desk.

"Yeah, I'm sure you're real sorry, Dean." Steve goes to his own desk, and unlocks his computer to stare at the article he'd been writing before he'd left the office. He's no idea if it's the right thing to be writing. He's never been fond of these editorial style pieces, he's never entirely sure what to write, and the subject he's working on seems tedious to him as he resumes writing once more.

"Oh I am! I hate to stand in the way of love." Dean laughs, his fingers clacking on his keyboard. "Though, your boy seems a little _jumpy_." Steve winces slightly at Dean's comment, and glares at his computer screen. " _And_ based on last night, I'd say he wasn't really your type, cowboy."

"Yeah well, past performance and all that." Steve snaps, and proceeds to ignore Dean for the rest of the day.

 _I'm sorry about inviting Dean... It seemed like the right thing to do. - Phil Brooks 08:31pm_

Steve can't say he's surprised by Phil's message. He's not happy about it, but he understands that Phil is essentially a painfully polite person. Steve wouldn't have invited Dean, but Phil's a nicer guy than he is.

 _We can have a proper date next time. :D - sent 08:32pm_

 _Yes! I'd like that. - Phil Brooks 08:33pm_

 _Next time you can pick where we go, cause I'd bad at choosing date locations... I don't go on a lot of dates, but I'm sure you've noticed that, huh? - Phil Brooks 8:34pm_

 _I had. - sent 08:34pm_

 _Is it to forward to ask why? - sent 08:35pm_

Steve thinks it might have been too pushy to ask that question so soon, but he's always wanted to know why Phil seems to keep so much to himself. He is a good-looking guy, and it surprises Steve that he's not more into the dating scene. He is sure that he's overstepped the mark by asking. Phil's a low-key guy, and that was a _forward_ question, not one Steve thinks he'll be given to answering.

 _I'm not long out of a relationship. I wanted to wait a while before getting back on the horse as it were, cowboy. :D - Phil Brooks 09:57pm_

 _Don't you start too. - sent 09:57pm_

 _Also, thank you for telling me that. - sent 09:58pm_

Steve hadn't expected a response, not after so long, and he _thinks_ that what Phil's said isn't the whole truth, but it's more than he'd expected, so he'll not complain. If there's more to the story, the only way to find it out is going to be by earning Phil's trust. He's already decided that Phil's a long term choice, so waiting a little longer to get hi trust isn't a problem.

"Just you and me this morning, cowboy." Dean's wearing a grin that can only be described as shit-eating when Steve arrives in the office the next morning. Steve would be lying if he said he was unhappy at seeing Dean. His hair is looking particularly tousled, and his shirt is hugging the muscles of his chest tightly, he remains as attractive as he was the first time Steve saw him, but it's still disconcerting to see someone he's fucked in the office. He's always been careful to keep business and pleasure separate, at least before Phil, but he's a _special_ case.

"Morning." Steve returns to his article, and once more can't think of anything worthwhile to add to what he has.

"Phil gets coffee, but I get nothing? Rude." Dean's fingers are clacking loudly, and Steve laughs at him.

"I already gave you plenty the other night." He leers over at Dean. An unexpected flush comes over Dean's cheeks, and he hides his obvious embarrassment by returning to his work in silence.

"What kind of coffee do you drink?" Dean asks him at lunchtime. He's standing by the office door, his coat already on, clearly he's offering to bring Steve back something.

"Uh... I'm in the mood for a chai latte." Steve doesn't look up at Dean's dismissive snort of his drink choice. He's more focussed on his stupid article. Think pieces are the worst. He's certain that he's going to junk everything he's written before this piece is due.

"Here." Dean setting his coffee down in front of him interrupts Steve's mental rant about how much he hates writing these stupid articles. "So, cowboy, where's the stationery closet?" Dean's lazy smirk is back on his lips, his hip resting against Steve's desk.

"Why?" Steve asks, suspicion in his tone. There's something in Dean's voice, in his posture that says that he's not looking for some paper or a new pen. There's something of the other night about him, something that says sex is on the cards.

"Why indeed, cowboy." He licks his lips deliberately, and straightens up. "I don't have any lube, but I'm more than up for sucking you off." Steve is on his feet without really thinking about it. Dean's so blunt, so not given to playing games when it comes to sex, and he does like this no nonsense approach of Dean's. It leaves no doubts as to what's going down, no second guessing, no mystery. With Dean, what you see, and he says, is what you get.

The stationery closet is nearby. A small room, with a lock on the inside. It would be more surprising if Steve wasn't already aware that more than a few employees use this tiny room for anything but stationery. There's a rolled up ten dollar bill on one shelf, and he's sure in the gloom he can see an open condom packet, this closet is a veritable den of iniquity. Dean starts kissing him as soon as the door is locked, his hands going straight for Steve's flies.

"You waste no time, do you?" Steve asks between kisses, his hands skimming down Dean's back to squeeze his ass.

"I know what I want, and I take it... It's not a difficult concept is it?" Dean asks, and draws Steve's cock out. "There's no way I'm going to pussyfoot around Phil, by the way. I wanna fuck him." Steve snorts dismissively at him, and Dean regards him coolly. "You've no claim on his sweet little ass, if you did you'd not be messing with me."

"Phil's not like you. No offence." Steve squeezes Dean's ass again, and pecks the tip of his nose.

"You're saying he's better than me?" Dean drops to his knees, and engulfs Steve's cock, sucking for all he's worth. Steve's hands tangle in his hair, tugging lightly on the messy strands. He's beginning to think this is why Dean's hair is always in such a mess. If it's not styled, it doesn't matter if it gets messed up. Dean starts fondling Steve's balls, his head bobbing up and down. Steve takes a more firm hold of his head, and begins to thrust. Dean's eyes fly open, and he stares up at Steve. He smirks down at him, and thrusts more firmly into his throat. Dean's hands push at Steve's thighs, and he relents, letting Dean pull back. A decidedly wicked grin spreads over his lips. "Warn a guy, cowboy." He takes Steve's cock back in his mouth, and doesn't resist when Steve resumes fucking his throat. His thrusts are hard, and fast. His hands tight in Dean's hair, tugging at the strands. Dean's eyes are tightly closed, his nostrils flared as he breathes as rapidly as he can. Steve lets him go for a moment, lets him gulp in some air, and then is straight back to fucking him. It's fast and messy, no finesse on either side. Steve's fucking like his life depends on it, and Dean's along for the ride, snatchings breaths when he can, his hand clearly busy working his own cock. Steve manages a few more thrusts, each a little deeper than the last, then he's cumming down Dean's throat. Dean cums some time during Steve getting his breathing, and senses, under control again. He's regarding Steve with his lazy smirk once more. "I'm gonna fuck him in this closet, and you're gonna be standing close enough to hear him screaming my name." Dean stands, and zips his pants backup. "And once I'm done, you're gonna join us, and I'm gonna let you fuck me silly." Steve rolls his eyes, and shakes his head.

"Phil isn't gonna let you fuck him in here." Steve isn't in the least bit fazed by Dean's comments. He's known Phil longer; he knows Phil's not the fucking in stationery closets type. If anything, Phil's the on a bear skin rug, beside a roaring fire type. Dean's hard and fast, rough and dirty. Phil's soft and sweet, gentle and sensual.

"Oh yeah? I think you're underestimating my seduction capabilities, cowboy." Dean tucks Steve's cock back into his boxers, and zips Steve's pants back up for him. "I can get him into my bed _long_ before you can."

"I'm not making bets over him. He's not a prize." Steve taps Dean on the end of the nose, laughing at the sour expression on his face.

"You're no fucking fun." Dean grumbles. "I swear, you and that precious little cinnamon roll are a good match. He's too precious, and you're no fun." Steve laughs at him, and leaves the closet. He feels like he can tackle this stupid think piece now. Dean's blowjob seems to have sucked the malaise Steve had been feeling out of him.

"Colt, you remember Steve, right?" Phil standing beside his room-mate, who looks unnervingly nervous. Steve's never been jealous of comedians. He's not by any stretch of the imagination shy, but he can't imagine being alone on a stage. He can't think of anything more distressing than trying to make a roomful of drunk, rowdy people laugh.

"Hey." Colt shakes Steve's hand, then turns to Dean. "You're Steve's boyfriend?" Dean laughs at the question, and thankfully shakes his head.

"No, we all work together." Dean shakes Colt's hand. "I'll get the beers in."

"Pepsi for me." Phil says, and Dean looks at him in confusion. "I don't drink." He smiles, and Steve files that little piece of information away for future reference. He'd thought the think piece Phil wrote on the straight edge subculture was just a piece, he'd not realised that he subscribed to some of those philosophies. It is useful to know though, every little drop of information makes it that little bit easier to finally persuade Phil into his bed.

"Alright... Beer, Steve?" Steve nods dumbly at Dean's question, utterly surprised at being called by his name. He's not sure, in the short time he's known Dean, he's ever called him Steve.

"He seems nice..." Colt says to no one in particular, and leans in to say something quietly to Phil. "It was good seeing you again, Steve. Lemme know what you think of my set." He wanders off, and Phil turns to Steve with a brilliant smile.

"I'm glad you came." Steve manages to hide a wince at Phil's words, the coming he's thinking of is of down Dean's throat in the stationery closet, not to see Phil's room-mate tell joke, but Phil doesn't need to know that. Instead, Steve smiles softly, and moves in closer, carefully resting his hand on the small of Phil's back, feeling a slight shiver working its way through him.

"Of course... I've been thinking where we should go on our first date, by the way." Phil blushes at Steve's words, a small smile spreading over his lips. Steve thinks that he could push this, and steal something of a kiss here, but he catches sight of Dean approaching, his lazy smirk on his face.

"Two beers, and a soda. Let's find a table." Dean says loudly, and Phil almost jumps away from Steve, his cheeks blazing. Phil takes off towards the tables near the stage, and Dean nudges Steve, nodding towards Phil's ass. His infuriatingly, handsome, lazy smirk spreads over his lips as he leans in close to Steve and whispers. "I can totally fuck him in the stationery closet, cowboy, just watch."

* * *

 _Thank you to those who reviewed: Moiself, Guest, grleviathan, Ghost Writer, and Rebellecherry._

 _See your name up in italics type - Leave a review!_

 _Next chapter scheduled for 2016/02/19_


	3. SG

_Warnings: Slash (Stone Cold Steve Austin/Dean Ambrose), Mild Slash (Stone Cold Steve Austin/CM Punk), Smut, Mild Profanity, AU._

* * *

Tables shouldn't prove to be the problem that this one does. Steve wants to sit beside Phil, not a big problem, but Dean seems to want to sit by him too, again not a problem, the table's round, so sitting one on each side of Phil should solve the problem, but really that's the start of it. At a comedy show isn't the place to have the sort of conversation Steve wants to have with Phil. At a comedy show with a third wheel, like Dean, is an even worse place for it, so he's stuck making small talk, and trying to keep Phil's attention on him. Dean's making the kind of subtle play that Steve had never expected of him. He's telling jokes, and charming little anecdotes that have both Phil's attention and his laughter. Dean seems to take Phil's laughter as a cue to move his chair a little closer. He starts talking to Phil, so quietly that Steve can't hear, and a little part of him is fuming about it, but thankfully Phil's roommate takes to the stage. His set is funny enough, and straight after him comes the guy Phil's writing about so Dean's flirting, and Steve assumes it was flirting, is cut short.

The rest of the night is fine. Nothing overly interesting happens, and Steve's a little frustrated about that. Phil and his roommate left shortly after the show ended, and Dean levels Steve with a smirk. His lazy, sex smirk that has Steve shaking the image of Dean on his knees from his mind. Dean leaves Steve with little more than a _bye_ , and Steve goes home.

 _Thanks for tonight, Steve. - Phil Brooks 02:21am_

 _No thank you, Phil. I had fun. - sent 02:22am_

 _Really? I mean, I know that it was supposed to be a date, and I invited Dean, and then alls I was doing was making notes all night... I'm sorry. - Phil Brooks 02:23am_

 _I had fun, Phil. I like getting to spend time with you, even if you are distracted. - sent 02:23am_

 _So, tomorrow you wanna go on a date? - sent 02:24am_

 _Tomorrow? - Phil Brooks 02:24am_

 _Yeah, tomorrow. I've an idea on where to go. I'll pick you up at 6. - sent 02:25am_

 _Tomorrow? Okay! You know where I live? - Phil Brooks 02:26am_

 _I know. I'll see you then. Dress casual, okay. I'm not gonna wine and dine you, unless you want to be wined and dined, minus the wine obviously. - sent 02:27am_

 _Ha-ha! But no. Wining and dining isn't something I'm overly fond of... I mean it's great sometimes, but mostly no. I'm not into being wined and dined as it were. - Phil Brooks 02:28am_

 _I'm looking forward to what you've planned, Steve. G'night. -_-zzz - Phil Brooks 02:28am_

 _Sleep well, Phil. - sent 02:29am_

The next day, Steve spends getting ready. There's no need for him to be in the office today. He's supposed to be working on that editorial piece, but he's mostly ignoring it, changing shirts repeatedly, and fussing over his pants. He's a little concerned about Phil and Dean being alone in the office, but thinks that Dean will be on his best behaviour. If he is trying to seduce Phil, even Dean has to have realised that Phil isn't going to be as easily persuaded into his bed as Steve was.

 _It was 6, right? I've not convinced myself of something I'm wrong about, have it? - Phil Brooks 04:46pm_

 _6 sharp, Phil. - sent 04:47pm_

 _Do I need to eat before you get here? - Phil Brooks 04:47pm_

 _I hadn't planned on feeding you, but where we're going we can eat. - sent 04:48pm_

 _Not feeding me! You're a terrible date, Steve! - Phil Brooks 04:48pm_

 _Sorry, I'll buy something if you like. - sent 04:49pm_

 _Nah... I grabbed a sandwich on my way home. I'm just gonna jump in the shower. - Phil Brooks 04:50pm_

 _:3 That's a VERY pleasant mental image - 04:51pm_

 _OMG! I just realised I sent that. -Phil Brooks 05:20pm_

 _I did not mean to send something so... uh... Nevermind... *^-^* - Phil Brooks 05:21pm_

 _See you in a little while. - sent 05:22pm_

Phil's apartment building is nice enough, in what appears to be a fairly decent part of town, though the elevator seems to be out. Steve makes his way to Phil's apartment, his attention on his phone checking the time.

 _So... Phil said you're taking him on a date... Have fun, cowboy. - Dean Ambrose 05:58pm_

Steve doesn't answer the text, mostly because he's not sure how to answer. He doesn't know why Phil would have mentioned this to Dean, other than he's excited, which is kind of flattering really. Steve can picture Phil excitedly gushing over his date to anyone who'll listen. It's a nice mental image, one Steve hopes is true. He knocks on Phil's door, and is greeted by Colt, who smiles awkwardly, and hurries down the stairs.

"Go on in. He'll be ready in a bit." He calls out over his shoulder. For a moment Steve hovers at the threshold to Phil's home, listening to the sound of Colt's feet clumping down the stairs. Then his cell chirps, and Steve pulls it out to look at the message he just got.

 _Let me know how far you get with him for furture reference. - Dean Ambrose 06:00pm_

"Hey, Phil! Colt said to come on in." Steve shoves his phone back in his pocket, shoving Dean to the back of his mind. Tonight is about Phil. Dean's little more than a mild distraction that's easy to ignore.

"Sorry. I'll be a minute." Phil sounds surprisingly stressed, and Steve takes a seat on the couch.

"As long as you need." Steve mutters, casting his gaze around the room. The apartment is small, and decorated with a _lot_ of stuff. There's a heaving bookshelf in one corner, stacks of DVDs, an impressive collection of vinyls, an even more impressive one of comics, and pictures covering almost all of the wall-space. Polaroid's, old photos that you'd get developed at a store, more modern ones that look like they were printed on a home printer. Steve ends up getting up to look at them. He recognises a couple the people in some photos. Phil or Colt are most of them, and a lot of the other people Steve doesn't know, but there's more than one famous face that Steve recognises featured.

"Oh god... Please don't judge me based on the wall of bragging." Phil's somehow crept up on Steve, and is standing right beside him.

"Wall of bragging?" Steve turns to glance at him, noting that he's thankfully dressed casually. Steve had been worried that with the amount of time Phil had been taking, he might have decided to get more dressed up than necessary.

"Uh... It's basically a record of every awesome moment in either of our careers." Phil smiles slightly, and shakes his head. "I roomed with Colt in college... Here." He taps one photo that shows two people Steve assumes are younger Phil and Colt. "The frosted tips really made him look like an asshole, but I suited the blond." He grins, and Steve considers the photo for a moment longer.

"The blond really did suit you... Though I like you brunette too." Steve considers running his hand through Phil's hair, but decides against it. "Come on, time's a 'wasting." Steve lightly taps Phil's shoulder, and heads for the door.

Phil follows him down to the car, and seems a little flustered when Steve holds the door for him. He might not like to be wined or dined, but Steve's certain Phil's a bit of a romantic. Little gestures like holding doors seem to be highly appreciated by him. The drive is sound-tracked by Phil telling Steve all about his day, and Steve nods along, quietly enjoying the sound of Phil rambling. The trip seems far shorter than Steve had expected it to, before too long he's pulling up outside a large building, and parking the car.

"A bowling alley?" Phil sounds mildly amused, if slightly confused, and Steve nods. He gets out of the car, opens Phil's door for him, and starts leading the way in.

"What size are you?" Steve asks once they approach the counter, getting a laugh from Phil. "Shoes size, Phil... _Shoe_ size."

"I'm sure that's the only size you're interested in." Phil tells the woman behind the desk his size, and gives her his shoes. "So are you any good at bowling?" He asks Steve as they're putting on the bowling shoes.

"I'm... In all honesty, I'm horrible at it, but it seemed more like your thing than some pretentious restaurant, and I didn't want invite you to my place on a first date." Steve's hoping for points for honesty, and it seems as though he's getting them. Phil's grinning up at him, a sly little smirk Steve's never seen before.

"I'm not going easy on you." He laughs, and stands. "Colt and I, we were on a bowling team before I left Chicago. He's been bugging me to rejoin ever since I came home."

"I can only hope that you're a gracious winner then." Steve gestures to the lanes, letting Phil make his choice on where to bowl.

They play a few games, Phil winning easily, with Steve managing to keep his annoyance at losing to a minimum. Though Phil does try to help Steve out, offering a few tips, and pointers that involve him pressing himself quite close to Steve to give. It wasn't bad, but as they head out of the bowling alley, Steve can't help but think that not enough progress was made.

"You wanna take a walk?" Phil's face is turned up to the night sky as he talks, his hands stuffed into his pockets, his whole demeanour carefully crafted to seem nonchalant.

"Sure..." Steve tilts his face down so he can meet Phil's eyes. "I'd love to take a walk." Phil steps back a little, his cheeks slightly reddened. "Lead on." He starts walking in the general direction of a park nearby.

"I've not gone on a date in years... I..." Phil trails off with a shake of his head. "Steve?"

"Yeah?" Steve's not sure if Phil had been expecting a comment on his lack of recent dating experience, and he's not sure what Phil's going to say next. If he asks when Steve's last date was, Steve's not sure he has an answer. He generally doesn't date, at least not here. In Texas he did a little more, his last relationship ended about a year ago, and he'd been keen to get back on the horse. Dates very quickly became hook-ups though.

"Will you... Fuck, I'm really gonna sound like an idiot, but will you hold my hand?" Phil sounds incredibly embarrassed as he makes the request, his eyes turned down to the path they're walking on.

"You're gonna have to take them outta your pockets for me to hold one, Phil." Steve chuckles, and nudges Phil's shoulder.

"Ah." Phil takes one hand from his pocket, and lets it fall to his side. Steve immediately catches a hold of it, and squeezes Phil's fingers lightly.

"You've got pretty fingers, you know that?" Steve blurts it out without really thinking about it. It seemed like the right thing to say, and Phil gives a soft, little laugh in response.

"Pretty?" He shakes his head, looking at Steve with a wry smile. "They're just fingers." He shrugs, and Steve squeezes his fingers once more.

"Still pretty." Steve starts swinging their joined hands lightly. "So, why has it been so long since you've been on a date?" He almost instantly regrets asking that question, because Phil's entire posture changes. The carefree bounce of his step has vanished.

"I said." Phil sounds sharp, but Steve thinks beneath that sharpness, there's something fragile and afraid. "It was a bad break-up...A bad relationship." He says quietly, his eyes downcast. "I don't... I can't talk about this with you yet, Steve. I'm sorry." Phil tries to pull his hand back.

"Hey." Steve stops walking, and lets go of Phil's hand. "When you want to talk about it, I'll want to listen, okay?" That comment gets a quick, grateful smile.

"When was your last date?" Phil changes the conversation topic gracelessly, and Steve laughs awkwardly.

"I've not been dating in a long time." He admits, and Phil nods slightly.

"Yeah... The scene these days." He sighs, and shakes his head. "I don't understand the sort of people who just fuck around... Not that sex is... I couldn't do it." Phil doesn't seem like he knows where he was going with that, and Steve's almost grateful for that.

"Casual sex can be fun." He offers weakly, and Phil smiles wryly, reaching out for Steve's hand once more.

"I'm sure." He starts walking once more, Steve falling into step with him easily. "Even in college I didn't really sleep around. I went from relationship to relationship, but not one of them started, because of sex. It seemed like such a hollow foundation to me."

"Some houses have basements." Steve's comment gets an unexpectedly loud laugh from Phil.

"That's true, but some people fill those basements with corpses." He grins at Steve, and Steve's no idea how the conversation has gotten from dating to murder so quickly.

"Is this where you confess to hiding bodies, Phil?" Steve nudges his shoulder lightly. Phil shakes his head, a little smile settling on his lips.

"So, I think this is an opportune moment to change the subject once more." Phil beams at Steve, and asks a question about baseball.

They wander around the park, before agreeing to head home. Steve's not entirely certain this went well, but it's not changed his mind about Phil. He definitely wants something long term with him. Phil's the long term type, he gives out the vibe, and his comments tonight confirm it. Getting the long term relationship that Steve wants might take some time, but the ground for the foundation has been broken at least.

"Do you wanna come in? I think Colt's still out." Phil looks nervous as he stands outside his front door.

"I'd like to, but I want a second date more, so I'll head home." Steve's holding Phil's hands once more, his thumbs absently running over the back of Phil's thin hands.

"You sure you want a second date?" Phil meets Steve's eyes easily, a grin on his face. "I'll pick next time, and I promise you now it won't feature a restaurant."

"Really? That's a shame, because I do like the idea of you in a suit." Steve wonders if he'll get a goodnight kiss. As much as he'd like one, he doesn't want to risk the little progressed he's made with Phil.

"Hmm... Date three. That's the suit date." Phil's grin melts from his face as he realises what he's just said. "I mean if we get to date three. That wasn't an assumption. It was a hope, an aspiration really-"

"Phil. I'm hoping we get to date three hundred and three." Steve raises Phil's hands to his lips, and presses a kiss to his knuckles. "I know the nicest little restaurant we can go to for date three."

"I'm not entirely sure I own a tie." Phil's obviously avoiding the main thrust of Steve's sentence, but that's okay. He didn't shoot it down outright, so Steve's taking that as an encouraging sign. "Well... I guess this is where we awkwardly stand outside my house until a neighbour shows up, or we ki-" Steve cuts him off with a quick, light peck of a kiss. "Kiss... I was gonna say that." Phil's smiling when Steve opens his eyes once more.

"I guessed." Steve lets his hands go, and cups one of Phil's cheeks. "I'm gonna go before I do that again, and I fail to make it to even date two. I'll see you at work on Monday."

"Yeah." Phil's nuzzles against Steve's palm, and then seems to catch himself. "I'm going inside before I decide we can skip dates too." He presses a kiss to Steve's palm, and turns to open his door. "G'night, Steve."

"Goodnight." Steve watches him close the door, and loses the fight with the stupid grin that appears on his face.

"So... How was your date?" Dean's voice is sharp, tinged with something annoyed. Steve presses himself against the wall outside the office to listen better.

"What date?" Phil asks softly, though defensively.

"C'mon, Phil... The date with Steve the other night... Did he take you somewhere _nice_?" Dean's tone hasn't changed, and Steve decides that he should spare Phil from having to tell Dean anything.

"Morning." Steve hands Dean his Americano, and then holds Phil's coffee of choice out to him. "You sleep alright?" Steve slides between Phil and Dean, his back to Dean, actively blocking him from the conversation. He's sure that Dean will have understood the little implication Steve's making there. It's not an unusual question, but Steve's sure that Dean's come to the conclusion that Steve's asking how Phil slept means that at some stage over the weekend they had sex. Lie though it is, it's the conclusion that Steve wants Dean to draw. He wants Dean to back off of Phil. Steve saw Phil first; he's not in the mood for fending off Dean's advances on him as well as trying to make his own advances. He's not entirely certain the assumption that Steve's slept with Phil will make Dean back off, but it might make him think twice.

"Hmm..." Phil doesn't answer, instead there's a soft little smile on his lips as he takes the coffee from Steve. "Thank you for the coffee, by the way." Phil sets the coffee down, and takes Steve's hand, tangling their fingers for a moment before letting go to start typing once more. Steve heads to his desk, and starts working. He finished his stupid think piece over the weekend, and now he needs to finish editing it before it goes to the editor. It's boring, but necessary work. There's a silence in the office. Not an uncomfortable, or even a heavy silence. It's just the silence of three men working hard, the clattering of keys, and occasional muttering under breaths, the sounds of papers shuffling, their chairs scrapping on the cheap flooring. It's almost pleasant, but when Steve meets Dean's eyes, sees that lazy smirk, he knows it's not going to last. Dean's gaze drifts from Steve over to Phil, and Steve begins to realise that the implication that he and Phil slept together had the exact opposite effect. The look on Dean's face is little more than desire, and Steve's no idea what to do about this situation.

* * *

 _Thank you to those who reviewed: **Moiself, Metalgrl29, and Rebellecherry.**_

 _See your name up in italics type - Leave a review!_

 _Next chapter scheduled for 2016/04/03_


	4. IDK

_Warnings: Slash (Stone Cold Steve Austin/Dean Ambrose), Mild Slash (Stone Cold Steve Austin/CM Punk), Smut, Mild Profanity, AU._

* * *

Monday goes by in a slightly smug daze for Steve. Phil keeps looking over at him with a timid, little smile, and a soft blush on his cheek. Dean sits at his desk, his fingers clattering noisily, radiating annoyance. Steve almost feels guilty, but Dean's done this to himself. Sure he read what Steve said in the way Steve had wanted him to, but Steve hadn't intended for Dean to see it as an open challenge. He apparently has, but there's nothing Steve can do about that.

 _Did Dean seem off to you as well today? - Phil Brooks 11:46pm_

 _A little... I'm sure he'll be back normal tomorrow._ \- _sent 11:47pm_

 _I hope so. :) - Phil Brooks 11:47pm_

 _I just noticed how late it is! I'm sorry for texting so late. -_-; - Phil Brooks 11:48pm_

 _I was awake, don't worry about it. Why are you up so late? - sent 11:48pm_

 _Ah... Colt was test running a bit by me. It wasn't funny enough until I couldn't breathe apparently. - Phil Brooks 11:49pm_

 _Oh! I'm looking forward to seeing in his next set then. :D - sent 11:50pm_

 _Yup! We could go together. - Phil Brooks 11:50pm_

 _We will. :-* - sent 11:51pm_

 _*^-^* - Phil Brooks 11:51pm_

 _And with that embarrassingly immature emoji, I'm going to sleep. G'night Steve! :3 - Phil Brooks 11:52pm_

 _Sleep well, Phil. - sent 11:52_

The next day Dean seems incredibly annoyed once more, but the reason is made clear when the editor shows up to talk about his first think piece. It seems Dean shares Steve's distaste for them. The whole time the old man is talking, Dean's nodding along, but the look in his eyes is thunderous. Steve feels pretty bad for him, but the piece keeps Dean busy, and mostly out of the office. It's almost like it was before he showed up, and was in the way.

"How does tomorrow sound for date two?" Phil's voice coming from far closer than it should startles Steve for his editing. Dean's gone, and whilst he's grateful for that, he's also a little annoyed that Phil's almost _pussyfooting_ around asking him out again. They'd already agreed on a second date, but it might be that Phil's nervous about it being so soon after their first, which is silly, because Steve would have had date two straight after date one happily.

"Sounds perfect. What time?" Steve turns to face Phil, and reaches for his cheek just as he had on the date, once more Phil seems to nuzzle against his palm for a moment. He catches himself quickly, and is blushing lightly as he straightens up.

"Seven. Uh... Where-"

"I'll send you my address, and you can come pick me up like a good date." Steve grins, and Phil nods slightly.

"Alright, seven on Wednesday." Phil's wearing the most beautiful smile for the rest of the day. Dean seems highly confused by it, and keeps shooting Steve sharp looks. Steve's no idea what Dean's planning, because he is planning. Steve's doing well when it comes to he's not happy about it. Dean was a onetime hook-up, so he's got no business being so involved in Steve's life after that one hook-up, which was actually two, if the blowjob at work counts. Phil's the long-term partner that Steve wants, he's been working for months to get Phil into this position, and he'll be damned if he lets Dean mess this up.

The next morning Steve's the only one in the office for at least an hour. He's no idea where Phil or Dean are, though he would like to. He's more than a little bored sitting around on his lonesome.

"Where's Phil this fine morning?" Dean comes wandering into the office looking like he'd just rolled out of bed, and pulled on the nearest clothes he could find. "It's not like little Philly to not be here... Oh well, I guess it's just you and me, cowboy." Dean grins, his gaze never leaving Steve's face. Steve returns his looks blankly.

"What?" He asks, and Dean runs a hand through his hair, his lazy, sexy smirk spreading over his lips.

"I've lube and condoms in my pocket if you wanna take a trip to the closet." Dean winks, and Steve shakes his head once, going back to his work, hoping that his cheeks aren't as red as he thinks they might be. "C'mon, cowboy. You can't tell me you're happy playing a high school dating sim with Phil. You're forgetting that I've already saved a horse, I know how well you fuck."

"Saved a horse?" Steve doesn't look up from his work as he makes the comment. He knows that Dean will be watching him with that damned smirk on his lips, and lust in his eyes.

"You've never heard save a horse, ride a cowboy?" Dean barks a laugh, and Steve chances a quick glance at him.

"I can't say I have." Steve mutters, resuming typing once more.

"I have... Why are we talking about it?" Phil arrives at that moment, and collapses into his chair. He looks awful, his skin pale, eyes ringed in red, his hair in utter disarray.

"You okay?" Steve calls over to him, and Phil nods absently, booting up his computer.

"Was at the vet... It's okay though." He looks up with a smile. "I love my dog, but I may kill him for what he put me through last night." Phil rubs his eyes, and looks like he might fall asleep behind his desk.

"I'll go on the coffee run. You want the usual, Phil?" Dean stands, his back turned to Steve so he can't see the expression he's wearing as he talks, but his tone is soft and gentle. It's far from the usual slightly sneering drawl he talks in.

"Yeah... Uh, do you mind if I come with you?" Phil stands once more, and offers Steve a slight smile. "I'm not sure I'm gonna get much work done today."

"Sure. You wanna come too, cowboy?" Dean turns to Steve with a shit-eating grin, and Steve's tempted to say yes, but he resists. There's not much Dean can pull in the time it takes to get a cup of coffee.

Dean comes back alone, and sets Steve's coffee down on his desk, the lazy smirk on his face as ever.

"Poor Phil... He's pretty worried about his little mutt." Dean sits back behind his desk, his attention on Steve. "He told me to tell you that you're still on for tonight though. Date two already, huh?"

"Yeah." Steve can feel a stupid smile spreading over his face, but doesn't bother fighting it. He's happy to be getting a second date with Phil. He's happy to have had one, but getting a second so quickly after waiting for so long is a pleasant surprise.

"You know where he's taking you?" Dean takes a sip of his coffee, looking like he's settling in for some good gossip.

"No idea." There are two options for how to deal with this situation. One Steve could gush over Phil, and give Dean all the pointers Steve accumulated, or two he could clam up.

"Where did you take him?" Dean sips his coffee again, but his attention is flagging. Steve's simple answers are clearly not the distraction Dean had been hoping for.

"Why?" Steve isn't giving Dean anything, if he's chasing Phil, he's going to have to make his own inroads on him, though Steve would rather Dean just gave up. Steve doesn't want to make Phil into some prize in a contest he doesn't want to be part. Phil's not a prize. He's a person, the person Steve wants to date.

"Why? I'm making polite conversation, cowboy... Though if you'd rather do something else, I'm up for it." The smirk returns to Dean's lips briefly, but he loses interest quickly, and returns to his work.

Steve's been researching his latest article for maybe an hour when his cell chirps with a message from Phil.

 _Hey! Sorry I bailed on work today. - Phil Brooks 01:20pm_

 _Larry, my dog, was up all night barfing, so I had to take him to the vet, and I know I could tell you this later, cause we are still on, right? - Phil Brooks 01:22pm_

 _YES! We are still on, unless Larry's too sick. How is he? - sent 01:22pm_

Steve will easily admit he's a dog lover. He's had many dogs over the years, and fully intends to make a trip to a rescue centre sometime soon to pick his next fur-baby. This time here in Chicago is the longest he's been without a dog. If Phil's pup is still sick, Steve fully intends to show up at Phil's place with a pizza, and spend the night helping care for the little mutt.

 _He's okay... An idiot, but okay. I've told him a thousand times not to eat socks. - Phil Brocks 01:24pm_

 _EAT SOCKS?! - sent 01:24pm_

 _Yup... They got it all out, and he's home now. Colt's staying on guard to make sure the little monster doesn't get into things he shouldn't while we're out. - Phil Brooks 01:26pm_

 _That's good. I'll see you later, Phil. - sent 01:27pm_

 _You will! :D Phil Brooks 01:28pm_

Steve ends up cutting out of work early. One of the best things about this job is the ability to claim almost anything is research for some story or another. Steve's begged out to go to games, or even grocery shopping under the guise that he's actually gathering information for an article.

 _Guess who has a date, cowboy. - Dean Ambrose 04:44pm_

 _Why are you telling me about your dates, Dean? - sent 04:56pm_

Steve has no idea why Dean sending him this message, and he doesn't much care. He's got a date of his own to prepare for. Phil said seven, and it's already five.

 _I just thought I'd share... You don't want to know who I'm going on a date with? - Dean Ambrose 05:01pm_

 _Unless you're going on a date with Phil, I don't really care. - sent 05:03pm_

Steve fires the message off, and heads to the shower. Once he's out, he spends far too much time debating what to wear. Punk had said casual, but Steve wants to strike that sweet spot of casual, but still sexy. Date three is coming up soon, and Steve wants to see what Phil looks like in a suit, so he has to make a good impression here. He's hoping that after three dates Phil might be more open, and less _nervous_. Steve's not entirely certain that's the right word, tentative perhaps is a better a fit. Phil's ex has left indelible scars, and Steve wants to know what exactly caused them. It'll take time though. Steve's resigned that everything with Phil will take time. It's time he's willing to spend though. He's certain he'll get Phil in the end, and that's the only thing that really matters in this situation.

It's rapidly approaching seven, when Steve gets a text from Phil.

 _Hey! I'll be there in 5, traffic is still crazy! - Phil Brooks 06:58pm_

He about to reply when he notices there's another unread text in his inbox from Dean. He can't really say he cares, but there's no harm in looking, no harm in checking in with Dean's planning. Only, in this instance, there is.

 _You're surprisingly good at guessing, cowboy.-Dean Ambrose 05:03pm_

* * *

 _Thank you to those who reviewed: **Guest** **, Kataiyida, and Brokenspell77.**_

 _See your name up in italics type - Leave a review!_

 _Next chapter scheduled for 2016/04/17_


	5. BRB

_Warnings: Slash (Stone Cold Steve Austin/Dean Ambrose), Mild Slash (Stone Cold Steve Austin/CM Punk), Smut, Mild Profanity, AU._

* * *

Date two is not exactly what Steve had expected, but it's kind of nice all the same. He likes the countryside well enough, and sitting in a field with a picnic is a pleasantly quiet way to spend time with Phil. He has some burningly pertinent questions for Phil, chiefly are he and Dean going on a date. Dean's text message would imply that was the case, but Steve can't see Phil as being the type to date two people at once. Unless going on even one date has re-inspired his fondness for dating.

"So, me and Dean are going to a game tomorrow, you wanna come?" Phil throws it out casually, and inside Steve's ecstatic. Dean's supposed date is to Phil nothing more than two co-workers going to a game of some sort. Nothing for Steve to worry about, probably at least.

"What kind of game?" Steve moves a shade closer to Phil, feeling a little more confident that it'll be welcomed after Phil's invitation to what Dean thinks is a date.

"Hockey... I don't think you're a fan though... Not too much hockey down in Texas." Phil grins over at him, and Steve nods absently. Now that he's certain that it's not a date, he's no real concerns over Dean spending time with Phil. Dean's playing games, but Phil's oblivious to them, and that gives Steve confidence that Dean's games will only be played by one. Dean can try as much as he likes, Phil's not interested in him.

"Not really... I'm sure you two'll have fun though." Steve smiles, and inches a little closer to Phil, wrapping his arm around his shoulders. Phil tenses for a moment, but quickly relaxes against Steve's side.

"I'm sure we will." Phil presses himself against Steve's side, his head falling to Steve's shoulder. "He cheated on me." He says suddenly. Steve stays silent. He's confident this is the beginning of the story of Phil's ex, and he wants to hear it for future reference. "Just a casual hook-up he told me. Men have needs... We're not designed to mate with one just partner... It was just _sex_." Phil sighs softly, and Steve hopes he's managed to hide his wince. His needs were why he ended up fucking Dean. Just sex was all Dean was supposed to be. "I guess if you're single it's different, but I can't." Phil pulls away, and regards Steve thoughtfully. "Have you ever cheated?"

"No." It's an easy, and mostly honest answer. If further questioned, Steve would have to pull a Ross Geller on the matter - _they were on a break_ \- but mostly no, he's never cheated.

"Phew."Phil grins, and takes a hold of Steve's hand. "When I was young, I was too forgiving of far too many things." His fingers curl around Steve's a little more tightly. "Older is wiser is a myth I think... I don't feel wiser, just more stubborn."

"I get that..." Steve squeezes Phil's fingers, drawing his attention. Phil meets his eyes nervously, and Steve offers him a reassuring smile. "I understand. You're looking for someone who respects your boundaries, someone who's not into fucking around."

"It's silly, I know. I mean a man has needs." Phil rolls his eyes, and looks away again. "A man also has a right hand... I just... Without that connection, it's meaningless, it's... It's degrading really." He gives an odd laugh, and grins at Steve. "I sound like a puritan, don't I?"

"A little." Steve laughs softly, and cups Phil's cheek. "It's not a common perspective to hold outside of the bible-belt."

"Now if only I wasn't a hell-bound atheist." Phil shakes his head with a wry laugh. "I think I've had a total of like one one-night-stand, and it was... I dunno, maybe it was the wrong guy?"

"Maybe..." Steve trails off, hoping Phil doesn't ask him too much about his sexual relations in the recent past. He does not want Phil finding out he fucked Dean, after finding him on some dating site.

"No offence, but you strike me as being more... Virile? No, not the word. Prolific-"

"Promiscuous?" Steve cuts in, and Phil blushes lightly, looking up at the sky.

"Your word, not mine." He says lightly, but doesn't dispute the word choice. "When was your last one-night-stand?"

"Back in Texas." The lie is out before Steve's even thought. His mouth was working independently of his brain, but not his heart. He wants Phil, and his mouth knows what Phil's going to want to hear. Learning that he and Dean have had sex isn't going to endear him to Phil in the least.

"Really?" Phil sound mildly surprised, and for a moment Steve considers telling something closer to the truth, but Phil snuggles up closer. "I'm glad, cause I like you Steve, but... I really do sound like an idiot, but when I met _him_ , _he_ said that he'd changed for me... I-"

"I get it." Steve wraps his arm around Phil, and tugs him a little closer. "I understand you want to be with a guy with a good track record, someone you can trust, right?" Phil makes an agreeing noise, and Steve forgets his tiny, little lie, because it's not really important. He's got a pretty good track record, and well, a man had needs. He's sure that Phil will understand that.

"Yeah... I... You seem different, Steve, and I want you to be." Phil shifts, and moves so he's in front of Steve. His hands frame Steve's face. "I _really_ want you to be, Steve." Steve can feel a timid little smile spreading over his lips. He leans forward, and presses a light kiss to Phil's lips.

"I want to be too." He offers, hoping that Phil will understand if he finds out that he and Dean have fucked. A man has needs, and Dean's very good at sating those.

"So... Cowboy, any tips?" Dean wearing that damned lazy smirk of his, that damned sexy smirk that makes another visit to the stationery closet very appealing, is what greets Steve to the office. "Date number two was good right?"

"It was fine. What's got you so chipper this morning?" Steve sits heavily down at his desk, sparing Dean a quick glance.

"Nothing really... Phil's on a coffee run. He seems _happy_." Dean rests his chin in his hands, watching Steve like a cat watches a bird. "So I'm wondering if you're happy for the same reason."

"Yes." Steve's certain that Dean's going to come to the conclusion that he and Phil have had sex, and that's not something Steve's going to dispute. If Dean thinks Steve and Phil are sleeping together, he might not make a play for Phil tonight. "I didn't peg you for a hockey fan."

"Oh, I'm not really, but Phil is, and well... I did tell you I wanted to fuck him." Dean turns from Steve. "I don't mind hockey." Dean shrugs, and Steve decides ignoring him for the rest of the day is the best way to deal with Dean.

 _Wish me luck, cowboy. -Dean Ambrose 06:20pm_

 _Have fun, Dean. Don't treat Phil like some kind of prize... He's a person, not a notch for your bedpost. - sent 06:21pm_

 _What makes you think I'm just going to fuck him once? Has it ever occurred to you that maybe I wanna date him? - Dean Ambrose 06:23pm_

 _Dean, don't shit me. You don't want to date him. You want to fuck him to piss me off, or something. - sent 06:24pm_

 _You think you're pretty important, huh? You think it's all about you, don't you? - Dean Ambrose 06:24pm_

 _If it wasn't you wouldn't be sending me these messages. - sent 06:25pm_

 _Hmm... Maybe, maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaybe. - Dean Ambrose 06:26pm_

That night Steve ends up in a bar, he downs a few beers, flirts with some pretty twink, gets blown in the bathroom, and goes home feeling like an asshole. A man has needs. He keeps telling himself that, but he can hear Phil's dismissive tone sneering the same thing.

"Morning." Steve sets Phil's coffee down on his desk when his morning isn't returned. Phil seems to be ignoring him studiously. His fingers flying over his keyboard, his eyes unmoving from the screen. "You working on something interesting."

"Yes." Phil all but snaps, and Steve retreats to the other side of the office, wondering what the hell he's done to piss Phil off. He seems incredibly annoyed, and Steve isn't sure why. Dean comes swaggering in ten minutes later, and casts Steve a huge grin.

" _So_..." He starts as he sits down, and Phil shoots his a harsh glare, then leaves the office in a hurry.

"What did you do?" Steve snarls over at him, and Dean laughs loudly. "What the fuck did you do last night?"

"Me? You're so suspicious, cowboy." Dean laughs again, and Steve rubs the spot between his eyebrows, wondering if Dean would press charges for assault if he punched him.

"I'm suspicious because you've done something." Steve deadpans, and once more Dean chuckles to himself.

"I just mentioned that you and I had a little tryst... Well, two li-"

"You did what?" Steve cuts in, glaring at Dean. Phil had asked him outright if he'd had any hook-ups in recently, he'd made his distaste for random casual sexual encounters clear, and Steve had outright lied to him. All the hard work he'd put into getting even one date with Phil is gone. Dean neatly destroyed months of tentative conversations, and stilted flirting in one fell swoop.

"I told him we had sex. He wasn't impressed... I might have also mentioned that you were looking to get into his pants. Again, not impressed." Dean's smirk is stretching his lips, and Steve's stopped consider assault, contemplating homicide instead.

"Why the fuck-"

"Because, like I said, I wanna fuck him." Dean laughs, and starts typing at his computer. "I'm not above ruining your chances to improve my own, cowboy."

Phil doesn't return to the office. The next day he doesn't show face. The entire week, Phil's absent from the office. Steve spends his days contemplating sending Phil a message, and glaring at the back of Dean's head. Dean seems to be in an incredibly good mood all week. The more chipper he is, the more pissed Steve is with him. Whatever chance he had with Phil has been completely destroyed by Dean, and probably himself.

"Cowboy." Dean's leaning his hip against the Steve's desk, his eyes narrowed.

"Dean." Steve looks up at him, a ball of anger forming in his gut. He's pissed with Dean, pissed with himself, pissed with Phil even. If Dean hadn't told Phil they'd fucked, Phil would be here. If Steve hadn't fucked Dean, Phil would be there. If Phil wasn't Phil, he'd be there. One no strings attached hook-up has ruined the careful planning Steve had made for dating Phil.

"C'mon." Dean juts his chin up. "You look tense, and I'm all lubed up."

"What?" Steve stares at him blankly, and Dean laughs harshly.

"Let's go, cowboy. Nothing like a good fuck in a closet to get the stress out." Dean walks around Steve's desk, and pulls him to his feet. "Let's go." Steve follows along behind Dean, carefully not thinking that this is only going to make things with Phil worse. This is a bad idea, but a man has needs, and Dean's not only willing, he's offering.

In the stationery closet, Dean opens Steve's fly, and draws his dick out. Dean starts stroking Steve's dick, then sinks to his knees, and engulfs it in his mouth. He sucks Steve's cock, bobbing his head up and down. Steve tangles his hands in Dean's hair. He takes control of the blowjob, and starts moving Dean's head, fucking his throat firmly. His eyes fall closed, and he focuses on nothing, but the feeling of Dean's throat contracting around him. He's getting close, so he pulls his cock out, and hauls Dean to his feet.

"Where's your lube?" Dean pulls the lube out of his pocket, and hands it to Steve rather than answering. He pulls his own pants down, and turns around to face the one wall without shelves. Steve coats his cock with lube quickly, and then thrusts two of his slicked fingers into Dean's ass. Dean had said he was already lubed, and he wasn't lying. His hole is prepped, and ready to be fucked. Steve shoves Dean's chest against the wall, and thrusts into him fiercely. His hips snap back and forth, one hand clamped on Dean's hip, his other arm wrapped around Dean's throat. Dean's panting softly, as Steve fucks him firmly.

"Harder, cowboy." Dean growls, and Steve obliges him, pressing him harder against the wall, grabbing Dean's hips with both his hands, pulling his hips back with each thrust. "Yes." Dean hisses. Steve bites Dean's neck, and fucks him as hard as he can. He's trying to bury all of his annoyance, and frustration into Dean's body along with his cock. Dean's arm is moving, clearly stroking himself off. Steve rests his forehead against Dean's shoulder, fucking him as hard as he can. He's not interested in Dean getting off. He's focussed on his own orgasm. He's wants to get off, and that's it. This isn't about anything but getting off. Dean had offered to relieve stress, and that's what Steve's doing.

"Want me to come inside?" Steve manages to get out between thrusts. Dean shakes his head, and Steve groans in irritation. He wishes Dean had remembered condoms, but he'll respect Dean's wishes. He pulls out, and starts jacking his cock quickly. He shoves Dean's shirt up, exposing Dean's lower back. Steve shoots his cum onto Dean's skin, and pants softly for a moment before he thrusts his fingers into Dean's asshole. He presses them against Dean's prostate. He makes a soft, shivery noise, and comes quietly. The only sound in the closet for a while is their panting breaths. Dean picks up a damp cloth from the shelf near him, wipes his hands on it, and then tosses it to Steve.

"Clean me up, will you." Dean turns to Steve with his lazy smirk. "You feeling better?" Steve wipes his cum from Dean's skin. He's not certain he feels better. He feels slightly empty. "You know..." Dean sighs softly, and turns to Steve. He rests a hand on Steve's cheek, and kisses him. "You should be feeling better." Steve steps away from him, and slips his cock back in his pants. "I've been talking to him."

"Phil?" Steve wishes he'd said Phil's name more firmly. It came out like a tiny wisp of air, dripping with hope. Dean nods slightly.

"He's..." Dean sighs, and shakes his head. "Are you sure you know him?"

"I know him as well as you do." Steve snaps, and Dean laughs at him. A strange laugh, at once fragile, and harsh.

"I don't think you do, Steve... I don't think you know him at all." Dean runs his hands through his hair. "He's not the person you think he is. He's not this perfect, little cinnamon roll... He's jagged, and broken... Not the sort of person you want. You want someone to cuddle up with on the couch, and have moonlight picnics with. He's not that person, not now, not yet, probably not ever." It sounds like Dean's imploring him, and Steve's beginning to wonder what the hell Phil and Dean have been talking about.

"I don't-"

"He's as damaged as I am, and you're not even dented, cowboy." Dean snaps, and storms out of the closet, leaving Steve staring after him.

Dean's absent from the office for the rest of the day, and Steve honestly has no idea what the hell is going on anymore. He'd not been expecting another fuck with Dean. He'd not been expecting Dean's little rant. He didn't expect Dean and Phil to be talking to each other. At this stage, he doesn't know what to expect at all. That night, back home, Steve's phone chirping drags his attention from the show he's watching.

 _So... Date 3 is the nice suit one, right? - Phil Brooks 11:46pm_

 _What? - sent 11:46pm_

 _I mean, yes, but I thought... I've not heard from you all week, Phil. - sent 11:47pm_

 _I know... I was thinking about it, and talking to Dean, and... Tomorrow, Steve. Date 3 is tomorrow at 7. Come pick me up. - Phil Brooks 11:50pm_

* * *

 _Thank you to those who reviewed: **Guest** **, Guest, and Champbrose.**_

 _See your name up in italics type - Leave a review!_

 _Next chapter scheduled for 2016/05/01_


	6. CUL8R

_Warnings: Slash (Stone Cold Steve Austin/Dean Ambrose), Mild Slash (Stone Cold Steve Austin/CM Punk), Smut, Mild Profanity, AU._

* * *

Date three. A date that Steve hadn't been expecting, but he has. It's a date he's no idea why he has. He's not complaining, just confused. He lied to Phil. Phil knows he lied to him, but he still invited him on date three. The big date, the nice suit date, the sit down in a fancy restaurant and talk date.

Flitting around his apartment, making his clothes look nice, making himself look nice, is how Steve spends the day. He'd half expected Phil to text him again to tell him it's off, but no texts come. He'd half expected Dean to show up, and try to further talk him out of it, but there's no knocks on the door. All day Steve's alone, working himself into a more, and more confused state. He's no idea how tonight will go, no idea why he's even been granted tonight. He has been though, and the only way he's going to find anything out is by going to Phil's place.

Steve hovers nervously outside of Phil's apartment. He hopes that the reason he's here is that Dean has been putting in a good word for him, because he knows he needs all the help he can get there. He can't imagine that Phil has a very good opinion of him right now. Phil knows he's lied at least twice. The truth is Steve's lied a few more times than that, but he doesn't think Phil needs to know about them. Although, that is the problem. Steve wants to have a relationship with Phil, but he doesn't want how much of a self-centred asshole he is to be obvious to Phil. Steve's no saint. In truth he's not changed all that much from when he was younger, and sticking his dick in any hole that'd take him. It takes far more courage than he'd willingly admit to knock on Phil's door. It's answered by a harried, but surprisingly happy looking Phil, who's still wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt. Not exactly the outfit Steve had been expecting, seeing as he's dressed in a suit.

"Sit down. I need to get changed." Phil vanishes into a room, leaving Steve alone with his little dog. He takes a seat on the couch, patting the cushion beside him for the dog to take the hint. It hops up beside him, and levels Steve with an unimpressed look.

"I know I fucked up, buddy. I don't need to be judged by a dog." Steve mutters, looking around the room. Nothing's changed since he was there last, but he'd not really expected it to have. It would be more of a surprise if it wasn't the same.

"His name's Larry." Phil emerges from what Steve supposes is his bedroom.

"I remember." Steve manages to force out. The words had had to fight their way past the compliment that's still on the tip of his tongue. Phil looks good in a suit. The kind of good that makes Steve wish the evening was going to end with them falling into bed together. It's not going to happen, in fact Steve'll surprised if he makes it through tonight without Phil punching him, but it's a glorious thought.

"Oh..." Phil smiles awkwardly, and for a second Steve's confused by the almost look of disappointment on his face. "Shall we?" Phil gestures to the door. Steve stands, and ruffles the little dog's ears.

"You look good in a suit, Phil." Steve says it quietly, so quietly Phil could ignore it easily, but he doesn't. He turns to Steve with a blushing smile, and a slight nod.

"Thank you. I'd say the same back, but I think you already know that." Phil opens his door, and ushers Steve out. "We're taking my car, by the way... I'll run you back for yours, unless you wanna drive yourself."

"Sounds fine to me." Steve follows Phil down the stairs, considering what to say to break the silence that falls over them. "Phil?" Steve asks when they're halfway down the stairs. He gets a vague _hmm_ in response, and Steve considers what he wants to say next carefully. He wants to know what they're doing here. He wants to know if he stands a chance, he wants to know if this is Phil's way of getting revenge for being lied to. "Why are we doing this?" Being blunt feels like the best course of action. Phil pauses on the stairs, and glances back at Steve. He meets his eyes for what feels like hours, but was only seconds. He says nothing, then keeps walking. No answer isn't encouraging, but it is what Steve deserves. Whatever the reason for Phil having this date, it's not Steve's place to ask. Phil will tell him when he wants to, and Steve as no grounds for complaint. Phil opens his car, and holds the passenger door open for Steve. It takes him a surprisingly long time to get into the driver's seat.

"We're doing this, because I wanted you to be different, Steve." Phil says with a soft sigh when he finally sits down, and starts the car. "I know I shouldn't be doing this, but I wanted you to be different so badly that before we've even gotten anywhere, I'm giving you a second chance." This should be where Steve says something, but he can't think of a single thing that's worth saying in response to that. Phil makes a painfully good point, and Steve has nothing to come back at him with.

"Thank you." He mutters. Phil nods once, and keeps driving.

"We're here." Phil parks out front of a swanky looking building, and takes a deep breath. "Before we go in, I want to ask you something."

"Anything." Steve turns from the restaurant to look at him, but Phil's still turned away. Whatever Phil asks, Steve's decided he'll answer honestly. He owes Phil that at the very least.

"Since you met me, how many people have you had sex with?" Phil won't look at him, his gaze trained on something in the middle distance.

"I don't know." Steve answers honestly, because he genuinely has no idea. He doesn't keep track of these things. It's a lot more than Phil would like, he knows that much though.

"Alright... Let's make this easier, in the last week?" Phil doesn't sound happy, his lips pressed into a thin line.

"Two... Dean, and some guy at a bar." Steve can feel the urge to justify his actions creeping up on him, but he stamps it down. Phil won't be impressed with his attempts at mitigating them, so there's no point in trying to explain the whys of Steve's sleeping around.

"Why didn't you tell me the truth?" Phil's not looked away once from where he's staring, and as much as Steve would like him to, it's almost easier to be honest when he's not under scrutiny from Phil.

"Because..." Steve starts, but the words to finish don't come to him. He turns his attention to where Phil's staring. There's someone approaching the restaurant. Someone Steve _thinks_ he recognises. "Because, I like you... As high school as that sounds, it's true. I want to get closer to you, and I reckoned that telling you what you wanted to hear would work better than the truth."

"Hmm..." Phil nods absently, and takes another deep breath, exhaling it slowly through his nose. "Tell me the truth, Steve, because I don't appreciate being lied to, not anymore." Phil gets out of the car, and goes around to open Steve's door. "C'mon." He leads them inside the restaurant, where Phil gives his name to the greeter, and they're shown to a table set with three chairs.

"Why are there-"

"Hey cowboy." Steve had thought that maybe the figure making their way to the restaurant was Dean, but he'd not expected it to be. Once more, Steve is left completely in the dark as to what's going on. "You okay, Punkerino?" Dean sits down, and reaches across the table to take one of Phil's hands. "Sit down, cowboy." Dean toes Steve's chair out further, and smirks up at him.

"Please, Steve... Take a seat." Phil takes his hand back from Dean, and offers Steve a slight smile. Steve sits down heavily, and stares fixedly at the tablecloth. He's not had any idea what's happening since fucking Dean yesterday, and this isn't helping matters any.

"What's going on?" He asks eventually, hoping one or both of them will explain something to him. "Are you two... I mean... I don't-"

"Your menus, gentlemen." Their waiter interrupts to list off the specials, and takes drinks orders before leaving them in peace once more.

"I've met Dean before... I didn't recognise him, but we've met." Phil says whilst hiding behind his menu. "You remember I told you a little about my last ex?" Steve nods, and Phil sets the menu down, his expression sombre. "He's not the worst of them..." Dean absently grabs Phil's hand once more, his thumb moving over the back of it while he reads the menu. "The one before him. It was a _really_ bad break-up." Phil finishes lamely, and Dean sets the menu down, levelling him with a _look_.

"Where did you meet Dean?" It's almost a non sequitur, but Steve thinks that the two are very much linked. Steve can makes guesses at where they met, but he needs to hear Phil say it, and then he's going to need to know what the hell was going on with Dean at the time. Once he's understood that, he can start working on understanding what's going on now.

"Ah... Okay... The really bad ex..." Phil takes a deep breath, and starts talking. "He beat the shit out of me. A lot. I met Dean in a shelter. He'd run away from home, and I was hiding from my ex. He was this scruffy, scared kid, and we became friends, then I left. We didn't keep in touch. I wanted to forget all about everything. I moved away from Chicago, I did everything I could to get myself back together, and was doing okay, when I met the last ex. It was a bad idea from the word go. Finally we broke up, then Colt told me my _old_ ex had left my city, so I came home." Phil almost doesn't pause for breath between words. It sounded like he wanted to get the full explanation out before he changed his mind. Steve sits very still, not knowing what to say. It's not a story he'd been expecting, but not much of anything is what he's been expecting as of late. Dean's words about Phil and he being broken come back to him, and stares at them both thoughtfully. Dean's still holding Phil's hand, still reading the menu, providing a quiet support that Steve wouldn't think Dean capable of. Phil's barely moved, his eyes focussed on Steve's face, clearly willing him to say something, anything to let Phil know what he's thinking. Steve reaches over the table, and takes Phil's other hand.

"I've never hit a partner... I've been in plenty of bar fights, but I've never hit someone I love. I've never run away from home, either." Steve glances over at Dean. Dean's head snaps up from the menu at that, his eyes wide and confused. Phil smiles at Steve, and twists his hand, twining his fingers with Steve's.

"What? I don't get what all the smiling's about." Dean grumbles, and tries to pull his hand back from Phil's grasp. He holds tight, not letting Dean slip his hand free. "Punk."

"What's with the nicknames, Dean?" Steve asks suddenly, and Dean seems to forget about trying to free himself from Phil's grasp.

"Phil's nickname is Punk... Ask anyone." Dean sounds oddly defensive. "I've made up my mind about what I want... Have you even looked at the menu, cowboy?" Dean changes the subject artlessly. Steve rolls his eyes, and scoots closer to Dean, looking at the menu on the table in front of him. Phil moves closer too, sandwiching Dean between them.

"I'm having the fish... I don't eat-"

"I know." Steve cuts in before Phil can finish his statement about not eating meat. "You want some steak, Deano?" Steve smirks at Dean, who looks torn between comfortable, and awkward. He's almost wearing his lazy sexy smirk, but it keeps being chased off by a softer, sweet smile. "Maybe some sausage?" Dean starts laughing, and it takes Phil a moment to join in.

"Steak works for me. I've had my fill of sausage for the week." Dean manages to make his smirk stick this time, and Steve can feel his ears burning. "We getting dessert?"

"Yes." Phil's finger is hovering over the dessert section of the menu, tapping between two of them, trying to decide.

"That one." Dean makes the choice for him, and Phil rolls his eyes. The waiter chooses that moment to make his reappearance with their drinks. He takes their orders quickly, and is once more gone. By unspoken consensus both Phil and Steve retreat to their own spots around the table. The silence that hangs over them is heavy, but Steve doesn't think it's his place to break it. He's certain that either Phil or Dean should. He thinks that he almost knows what's potentially going on here, and he's not sure how he feels about it. He'd been angling for a relationship with Phil, but Dean might be right when he says that Phil's not the one Steve's looking for. There's definitely more to Phil than the ex that beat him. There's the more recent ex he'd mentioned to Steve, and who knows what else. Phil's a lot more broken than Steve had ever assumed, but so is Dean. Steve had just pegged him as some young guy getting his rocks off, but it seems there's a lot more to him than meets the eye.

When their food arrives, somehow they manage to have a fun night. It's the strangest, but best date Steve's been on in a while. Dean's sharp irreverence, and crude jokes play off of Phil's more considered, and cutting sense of humour. They balance each other out well, which should have made Steve feel like a third wheel, but he doesn't. He feels like he fits as neatly as the third side of a triangle. He's never considered being in a three man relationship before, but this dinner has him seriously considering one with the two men sitting with him.

"So... We're doing this again?" He asks once the waiter's left the check. Steve's already decided he's paying, and has snatched up the little wallet the check came in.

"What? Eating? I'd hope so..." Phil smirks, but he's looking nervously between Dean, and Steve. "It was good. We should do this again."

"I... Yeah, yeah, okay." Dean nods, his eyes darting around the restaurant, avoiding both Phil's and Steve entirely.

"Dean, if this makes you uncomfortable..." Phil takes his hand, and trails off. Dean finally looks at him, and then he meets Steve's eyes. The expression on Dean's face is earnestly timid. He's afraid, blatantly terrified even.

"I... What is this?" He looks annoyed that he'd asked so quietly, but Steve has to admit, he'd like an answer to that question too. Phil smiles brightly, and lays his hands on the table, palms up. Immediately Steve takes Phil's hand, turning it over gently, and cradling it in his own.

"This is whatever you want or need it to be. You two have a connection, but I know Steve is interested in me... I'm interested in him too, but then there's you, Dean." Dean tentatively rests his hand in Phil's.

"One person can hurt you so much, and you're willing to risk two?" Dean scoffs. Phil shrugs, and squeezes Dean's fingers lightly.

"Only if we're all in this together. I'm not a common goal, making this work is the goal." Phil sounds sincere, and Steve reaches out to Dean, offering him his hand.

"I feel like we should be summoning spirits or something." Steve laughs, earning chuckles from both Phil and Dean. "I'm up for trying this out... We're going to need to hash out the details, but I'm up for trying if you both are." Steve doesn't finish the rest of that sentence, because there is more of it. If Dean's not up for trying this out, then Steve's taking a step back from them both, leaving the city if he has to. He's caused Phil, and most likely Dean too, enough pain.

"Okay. We try." Dean takes Steve's hand, and smirks at him. That lazy, sexy smirk that makes Steve's cock twitch. "I guess we're going to have to put off any further trips to stationery closets for a while." He laughs, and Phil rolls his eyes.

"I don't mind... Just keep the noise down, and before you say _anything_ I'm never having sex at work." Dean barks a laugh at him, and Steve shakes his head at them both.

"I'm paying this. Tomorrow we can work all this out, there's a nice little coffee shop near the office that opens at six." Steve leaves the table to settle the bill. He takes a glance back at it whilst he waits for his bank to process the payment. Phil and Dean are locked in conversation. Phil suddenly looks up from it, and smiles at Steve, his sweet, soft smile that contrasts perfectly with Dean's lazy, sexy smirk. _This can work_. Steve tells himself as he walks back to his boys. The strings that bind them together aren't tight enough yet, but in time Steve's certain they'll be plenty attached.

* * *

 _Thank you to those who reviewed: **Moiself** **, Guest, Kataiyida and Brokenspell77.**_

 _This little tale is now at an end, I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for the faves, follows, and reviews._


End file.
